


i'll take you (to prom)

by larry_hystereks



Series: the flower prince & the footballer [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prom, pastel!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: phil takes his boyfriend to prom but dan cant help but to worry about where their relationship will go once the school year endscan be read alone or as part of the series





	i'll take you (to prom)

**Author's Note:**

> remember when i said i stopped this series I Lied

They’re sitting at lunch when PJ slams his tray down at the table, making Chris, Dan, and Phil all look up from the conversation they were having. 

“Prom,” PJ says. 

“Yeah?” Phil replies in amusement, “What’s your point?” 

He’s got his arm wrapped loosely around Dan, picking at the chips on his lunch tray.  

“We’re going,” PJ continues as he sits down next to Chris and across from Phil, “all of us.” 

He turns to Chris for the last part, making the other boy begin to sputter. 

“Why do we have to go?” Dan asks, borderline whining. He already knows it’s barely any use arguing; once PJ makes his mind up on anything they’re all screwed.

“Because it’s our last year together!” PJ exclaims, ignoring the way Phil rolls his eyes, “I know, I know, you’re staying close for college and so is Chris, but me and Dan are gonna be stuck here alone!”

“You’re acting like we don’t all live five minutes from each other’s houses,” Dan says to him.

Phil snickers at his side, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s head.

“Why don’t we just go?” Phil says to Dan.

The younger boy looks up at him in surprise.

“You want to go to prom?” Dan asks in disbelief.

“Personally, I would like to be excluded from this narrative,” Chris chimes in raising his hand. PJ whacks him on the arm, making Chris huff out in annoyance.

Phil shrugs at Dan, ignoring the other boys as per usual.

“It could be fun,” Phil tries, “you’d look good all dressed up.”

“I look good all the time,” Dan points out, smiling when Phil rolls his eyes. Dan sighs, shaking his head. “Yeah, fine, whatever, prom, sure.”

PJ does a tiny dance in his seat, turning to Chris.

Chris looks back at him, then at Dan and Phil who are staring at him with a look eerily similar to that of his parents before they yell at him for doing something wrong. 

“Oh, fine,” Chris says with a groan.

PJ lets out an excited sound again, this time planting a wet kiss on Chris’ cheek making the other boy blush.

“But I’m spiking the punch bowl,” Chris says, “Do they even have those? If not I’m bringing my own bowl, I don’t care, something's getting spiked.”

Phil snorts and nuzzles his nose into Dan’s curls, making the other boy look up at him.

“What?” Dan asks, eyes finding his.

Phil shakes his head, just smiling at him, making Dan smile back.

Across from them, the other boys start making gagging sounds and Dan rolls his eyes, throwing a chip across the table and into PJ’s hair.

\-----

It’s only a few weeks before prom occurs. 

Phil wears his brother’s old tux, all black with a light blue tie per Dan’s request. Said brother, bless him, slides him a bottle of vodka before he leaves to go pick up Dan.

PJ wanted to go all out and get a limo, real American style, but thankfully Chris talked him out of that one.

Phil rolls up to Dan’s house in his dad’s car, parking it in the driveway and walking up the walkway with practiced familiarity, a white corsage in his hand.

When he knocks on the door Mrs. Howell greets him, smiling widely at him and giving him a quick hug.

“Oh, don’t you look lovely dear!” she says, “Dan’ll be right down, you know how he is with his hair.”

Phil chuckles, thanking her for the compliment.

He follows behind her into the kitchen, letting her pour him a glass of water.

“So,” she begins. “Any after parties tonight?”

Phil smiles and shakes his head.

“No, no, just going back to my house afterwards,” Phil says, “Parent’s will be there and everything.”

Mrs. Howell rolls her eyes at him in a way that’s similar to her son.

“Dear, you two have been dating for quite some time,” she says, “To say I’ve grown to trust you with my son is an understatement.”

Phil smiles, blushing slightly at the compliment.

Mrs. Howell just offers him a pat on the cheek as she turns to put some dishes away in the kitchen.

“How long has it been now?” she asks conversationally. “A year?”

“Nearly two.”

Mrs. Howell gives him a smile as she puts something else away.

“And you’re staying close for college?”

He nods, taking a sip of his water.

“Just down the road,” he says, “no real sense in going far away.”

An unspoken  _ because of Dan  _ goes between them, but Phil doesn’t really mind because it’s the truth.

He doesn’t have any desire to leave home quite yet, especially when his favorite person lives right here with him.

There’s footsteps coming down the stairs and Phil turns just in time to see Dan enter the kitchen.  

“Hey,” Dan says shyly, smiling at him.

Phil’s grin matches the other boy’s, unable to get over how adorable he looks in his soft baby blue tux. His ankles are exposed, white shoes on his feet to match his tuxedos vest and tie.

His hair is soft and curly, a white flower crown on his head.

“Glad I picked a white one,” Phil says, holding up the corsage.

Dan’s grin widens and he walks over to his boyfriend, letting Phil grab his wrist and slide the corsage on. 

Phil does so just as a loud  _ CLICK _ goes off and both boys turn to Dan’s mom smiling sheepishly from behind a camera.

“Mom!” Dan whines.

She holds up her hands, camera still clutched in one.

“Sorry, dear!” she says, “But if you think you’re leaving this house without a proper picture though, you’ve lost your mind.”

She heads towards to living area, motioning for the boys to follow her in.

Phil chuckles, waiting until her backs fully turned before he leans forward to press a quick kiss to Dan’s cheek.

“You look stunning,” he whispers to Dan.

Dan blushes, kissing him fully on the lips.

“You do too.”

Phil smiles at Dan.

“Come on,” he says, beginning to pull Dan towards the living room. “Let’s go take some pictures for your mom.”

Dan lets himself be pulled until he stops short.

“Oh, wait!” Dan exclaims.

He untangles himself from Phil’s grip, walking back towards his fridge and opening it to grab something.

Dan returns, his own corsage in his hand, this one the same shade of light blue as the tux he’s wearing.

He grabs Phil’s wrist, sliding it on, Phil just staring at him in amusement.

“What?” Dan asks. “Gender rolls are fucking stupid.”

Phil rolls his eyes, smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

He slides a hand against his cheek, feeling it begin to warm under his palm before he draws him forward into a deep kiss.

“Boys!” Dan’s mother calls from the other room, drawing them apart. “I don’t have all day, you know!”

They walk together into the living room, letting Dan’s mother move them around as she pleases so she can take the pictures she wants.

“You both look wonderful,” she says as she takes the pictures, “The blue really brings out your eyes, Philip!”

Phil looks at Dan’s suit, then at Dan knowingly, the other boy avoiding eye contact all together.

Phil leans over, pressing a kiss to his reddened cheek, Dan’s mom taking a picture.

“Adorable, truly,” she says, lowering the camera, “now, off you go! Don’t want to be late, do you now?”

Dan shakes his head, smiling at his mom. He gives her a quick hug before him and Phil are out the door and getting into Phil’s dad’s car.

Phil opens the door for Dan, only making Dan snort and shake his head.

“Wow,” Dan says when Phil gets into the driver’s seat, “did you clean it out just for little ol’ me?”

“Oh, of course,” Phil says as he starts the engine, “it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that this was the only way for my dad to lend me the car.”

Dan giggles beside him as Phil pulls out of the driveway, beginning to drive towards the school.

“Thanks for the corsage, by the way,” Dan says, admiring the flowers on his wrist.

“You too,” Phil says, smiling at Dan.

He reaches across the center console, taking Dan’s hand in his. He brings his knuckles to his lips, kissing them.

“Love you,” he says, dropping their hands.

Dan rolls his eyes, pulling their hands up so Dan can press his cheek against them.

“Love you too, loser.”

Dan’s eyes catch the bottle of vodka and he leans down, picking it up.

“Martyn?”

Phil nods.

“Yeah, I mean I didn’t think we’d last the whole night,” Phil says. “Figured we could go, dance some, and then get drunk and make out a little?”

Dan lets out a mock dreamy sigh, putting the bottle back down on the floor of the car.

“Phil Lester, you’re truly a man after my heart.”

They pull up to the school and Phil rolls his eyes.

“I thought I had that already?”

Dan chokes out a laugh as Phil parks his car, shutting the engine off. Phil gets out, going to the other side and opening the door for his boyfriend.

He sticks a hand out to Dan, smiling down at Dan’s exasperated stare.

“You’re ridiculous,” Dan says, taking Phil’s hand anyway.

“I believe it’s pronounced ‘chivalrous’,” Phil says, smirking at him.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Dan says, laughing.

Phil smiles at him and closes the door of his car, pressing a warm kiss to his lips.

He feels Dan smile against them, kissing him back sweetly.

They pull apart and Dan sighs out a laugh, looking down at the ground to hide the blush Phil knows is there.

Phil leans forward, kissing Dan’s head. He wraps he arm around his waist, loving how warm he feels.

“Come on, baby boy,” Phil says, “let’s go inside and let everyone see how pretty you look.”

Dan looks at him, smiling softly with a look of adoration.

He nods mutely, letting Phil lead them into their school with the other students, arm wrapped securely around his waist.

Their school’s auditorium is done up with fairy lights and silver balloons, making it look nicer than usual but with obvious undertones that it is still in fact, a school auditorium. Some of the lights blink, giving it a starry effect that somehow makes Dan's eyes look even more dazzling. 

“Dan! Phil!” The boys turn at the sound of PJ’s voice, the two smiling at him. Chris is following behind him, hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Don’t you guys look dashing,” PJ comments, he looks down at their flower covered wrists, “and you both have corsages.”

“Clearly,” Dan says, an eyebrow raised daring him to say more.

He doesn’t, but Chris does. Of course.

“I thought Dan was the girl.”

Dan stares at him unamused and opens his mouth, only to be cut off by Phil.

“Fuck off, Chris,” Phil groans, “It’s not my fault you were stupid enough to not get your boyfriend a corsage.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Chris begins, making all three boys roll their eyes in unison, “and even if he were I wouldn’t get him something like flowers.”

“Oh, really?” PJ asks, “what would you get me then?”

Chris gapes at him, face flushing.

“I don’t know!” Chris says. “Something better! Flowers are gay.”

“You’re gay,” Phil reminds him.

“Yeah, but not  _ that _ gay,” Chris retorts.

Dan huffs out in annoyance.

“Can we dance?” he asks turning to Phil, “before I literally throw up on your so-called best friend?”

“I am standing right here,” Chris says, motioning to himself.

PJ groans, grabbing Chris’ arm.

“Let’s go spike the punch, big guy.”

PJ tugs his two-year-long-fuck-buddy-should-be-boyfriend away and towards the punch bowls, leaving Dan and Phil standing alone.

“I hate him,” Dan comments as he leaves.

“I know,” Phil replies. “Too many footballs to the head, I reckon.”

Dan snorts from beside him and Phil nudges him.

“Dance with me?”

Dan shrugs.

“I suppose,” he turns to him and gives him a cheeky grin, making Phil sigh out a laugh.

Phil leads them to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around Dan’s small waist, Dan’s arms resting on his shoulders.

“You know,” Phil starts. “I miss the days when you were a blushy mess every time I talked to you.”

“No you don’t,” Dan retorts with a smile, dimple large.

Phil smiles back at him, noting how nice the fairy lights reflect off his white flower crown.

“When did you get so mouthy?”

“Learned from the best.”

Dan stretches up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Phil’s nose.

“Plus,” Dan says, “I know you’re secretly into it.”

Phil shakes his head in amusement, drawing his boyfriend closer to rest his cheek on top of Dan’s head.

They dance for a bit, quietly enjoying each other’s presence, their dancing consisting more of soft swaying if anything. Not that either boy minds at all.

Every once in awhile one of Phil’s football mates calls out to say hello, thankfully knowing better than to make comments about his and Dan’s relationship anymore.

Truly, Dan’s heard enough jokes about him being close enough to a girl to make Phil “practically straight” to last two lifetimes.

And as much as Dan hates any type of negative altercations, he must admit seeing his boyfriend defend his honor, and tell all his friends to properly fuck off only a few weeks after they started officially dating was pretty hot.

“Hey, Phil?”

“Mm?”

“Love you.”

Dan feels Phil’s arms around him tighten and feels a kiss press into his hair.

“You too, baby boy.”

The music changes, something more EDM styled, making the people around them begin to shout, jumping up and down as they dance.

Dan pulls away slightly so he can look up at his boyfriend.

“Can we get out of here?”

“Not feeling the techno?” Phil asks with a smile.

Dan rolls his eyes, smiling and shaking his head.

“No, but that bottle of vodka is one hundred percent calling our name.”

Phil chuckles pulling apart from Dan fully, reaching out his hand for the other boy to hold instead.

Dan takes it, the two of them heading towards the exit.

On their way out they see PJ and Chris snogging in the corner and both boys dissolve into giggles, pushing the exit open as they step outside into the night air.

They walk back to Phil’s car and Phil begins driving them towards the park they hang out at sometimes. 

Dan smiles when he sees the familiar set of trees, all but hoping out of the car when Phil stops it, grabbing the blanket that Phil stores in the boot of the car.

“Take your jacket off, love,” Phil says as he pulls his own off, folding it and laying it on the back seat of the car. “Don’t want you to get it dirty.”

Dan unbuttons his, folding it as well and putting it in the back. He closes the door, going back to the passenger side to grab the bottle of vodka, before he shuts that door as well.

The two boys walk towards the tree that’s held far more than a few late night rendezvous throughout their relationship.

Dan lays out the blanket and untucks his dress shirt from his pants before he sits down, sliding his shoes off and crossing his legs. He undoes his tie as well, putting it on the blanket next to him.

Phil does the same, only instead loosening his tie and unbuttoning a top few buttons, watching his boyfriend open the bottle of liquor and take a swing.

“Jesus, fuck,” Dan groans, face scrunching up.

Phil snorts, sitting next to him, thighs touching.

He takes the bottle, taking his own gulp, his own face grimacing.

Dan sticks his tongue out and Phil returns it shamelessly.

He takes another drink before handing the bottle back to Dan.

“The stars look nice tonight,” Phil comments, resting his arms on his knees as he stares up at the sky.

“Yeah, they are pretty,” Dan says beside him. He takes a drink, handing it back to Phil.

He takes another drink, stealing a look over at Dan, smiling at how nice he looks against the moonlight.

The pass the bottle back and forth a few times between them, until they’re both pleasantly buzzed, bodies resting comfortably against one and other.

Dan takes another swig of vodka, sighing when he sets the bottle down.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he says.

Phil turns to him, eyebrows scrunched together.

“I’m not leaving?”

Dan rolls his eyes at him.

“College, you loser,” he explains, “we won’t be at the same school anymore.”

Phil shrugs, wondering where on earth this is even coming from.

“What’s your point?” Phil asks. “I’m still gonna be living at home?”

Dan sighs again, taking another drink.

“It’s stupid,” he says.

Phil knocks his shoulder against Dan’s, looking at him pointedly.

“It’s not,” Phil promises, “What’s up?”

Dan swallows, eyes not able to meet Phil’s.

“I dunno,” he starts, “I just keeping thinking about how things are changing. Like right now it’s college, but soon you’ll be leaving for university and then what?”

“I’m really not following.”

Dan sniffs, wiping at his eyes and Phil’s heart lurches.

“I don’t want to break up,” Dan breathes out, voice cracking.

Phil turns then, hand coming to rest on the back of Dan’s neck. He strokes his thumb against his cheek, wishing he’d meet his eyes.

“Baby boy, where would you get an idea like that?” Phil asks. “I don’t want to break up with you, Dan, I love you.”

Dan sniffs again and Phil pushes at his head, willing him to look at him.

“Dan, baby,” Phil tries, “Just because I’m changing schools doesn’t mean things have to change.”

“I really want to believe you,” Dan says lowly. “I want this to work out.”

Phil sighs, moving his body so he can grab both sides of Dan’s face so he can finally draw his eyes up to meet his.

“And it will,” Phil promises, he strokes Dan’s cheek with his thumb.

He leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to his tear stained cheek.

“Listen,” he starts. “I know it’s gonna be a change, and I know there’s more changes to come, but-” Phil swallows, collecting himself. “But you’re it for me, Dan.”

Dan blinks at him, a few leftover tears falling between them.

“What do you mean?”

Phil sighs, scooting impossibly closer.

“I mean I want to love you forever, you dork,” Phil says, offering a half smile, “Every time I think of the future, of going to college, and university, and even when I’m an old boring adult with a job do you know who’s right there beside me?”

Dan swallows, wordless.

“You, Dan, it’s you.”

Dan bites his bottom lip, eyes searching Phil’s before he surges forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck before Dan buries his head in the crook.

Phil rubs Dan’s back, pressing soothing kisses into his neck and whispering assurances against his skin.

They stay like that for a while until eventually Dan pulls away slowly, wiping his eyes dry.

“Sorry,” Dan starts sheepishly, skin already beginning to blush.

“Don’t,” Phil replies instantly, “It’s fine, okay?”

Dan offers him a half smile, nodding his head.

“I just,” Phil breathes, “I love you, okay? More than anything.”

And Phil knows it's the truth. He knows he wants to be with Dan, this person that's made him the happiest he's ever been, for as long as he can. 

Dan’s smile grows, eyes already glinting in returned warmth.

“I love you, too, Phil.”

Phil smiles and leans forward to press a kiss to Dan’s nose, hand still on his cheek.

“Good, because that whole conversation would’ve been awkward otherwise.”

Dan chokes out a laugh and shoves at Phil’s shoulder. Phil closes his hand around Dan’s wrist, pulling him forward to cause both boys to fall over, Dan landing on top of Phil in a giggling mess.

Phil laughs into Dan’s hair, his flower crown falling slightly onto his face but Phil doesn’t mind because Dan’s laughing against him and no longer upset or crying. Everything’s still feeling a bit warm from the alcohol, Dan’s body heat only adding to the feeling.

He runs his hands along Dan’s sides until the other boy looks up at him, eyes sparkling even in the darkness.

Their lips meet in the middle, both all smiles as they start kissing. Phil parts his lips and his legs, letting his boyfriend settle between them.

He can already feel Dan getting hard in his dress pants as he begins licking into Dan’s mouth.

“Mm, baby boy,” Phil mumbles against his lips. “You sure I want to do this out here?”

Dan puts his arm on the ground next to Phil’s head, lifting himself and raising a teasing eyebrow at him.

“As if we haven’t done it out here before,” Dan reminds him, leaning back down to slide their lips back together.

He pushes Dan back a little to part them.

“Yeah, but you were crying before,” Phil reminds him, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Dan smiles, kissing him once.

“Yes, nerd,” Dan says against his lips. “I love you, and you love me, and we’re gonna be together until you’re gross and old.”

Phil pushes Dan back again, looking up at him in amusement.

“Why will I be the only one getting gross and old?”

“Because I’m gonna be adorable forever,” Dan jokes, “I don’t make the rules.”

Phil snorts, reaching up to tangle his hands in Dan’s hair to pull him back down into a deep kiss.

Dan grinds against him, whining into his mouth.

“Wanna blow you,” Dan says against him.

“Not stopping you,” Phil returns.

Dan smirks into their kiss, pulling away to press one to his adam’s apple before he sits back on his legs.

He runs his hands teasingly along Phil’s clothed thighs, working his way up to his boyfriend’s waistband.

Phil bites his bottom lip, watching as Dan slowly unbuttons his dress pants and draws the zipper down.

“Baby,” Phil starts, already growing impatient.

“Hush, we’re getting there.”

Phil rolls his eyes fondly as Dan finally starts to tug his dress pants and underwear off far enough to expose his cock but thankfully not enough to leave his ass out.

Dan leans down, nearly painfully slow, only offering light kitten licks against the tip of his cock, making Phil buck involuntarily up towards his mouth.

Dan holds his hips down, keeping him steady as he lowers his mouth further onto him.

His mouth stretches around him, one hand coming up to grab the part of Phil’s cock his mouth can’t quite get to.

He begins bobbing his head, sucking at his member as he works his hand up and down.

Phil grabs Dan’s hair, trying to keep his hips from stuttering.

Dan pulls off, a small trail of spit kept on his pink lips, just visible from the moonlight.

“You can fuck my mouth,” Dan says, voice a bit hoarse, “If you want.”

“If I want,” Phil repeats in disbelief and Dan snorts, shooting him a smile before he goes back down on him.

He feels Dan let his mouth go slack against him and Phil starts to move his hips up slowly into his mouth.

Phil keeps his hand securely in Dan’s hair as he fucks his mouth, hips moving at a steadier pace.

He feels Dan’s throat flutter, all wet and warm around his cock, as Dan moans against him.

“Dan, baby, close,” Phil grits out.

Dan moans again as Phil’s thrusts into his throat become more erratic, his bottom lip snug between his teeth so he doesn’t moan out too loud and draw attention to them.

His grip on Dan’s hair tightens when his orgasm hits him, letting himself spill down Dan’s throat.

Phil thrusts a few more times as it ends, Dan pulling off his cock and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Fuck, Dan.” Phil breathes, letting out a laugh. He pulls his pants back up to cover himself before he leans up on his elbows, looking at his boyfriend.

“You want me to return the favor?”

Dan blushes, glancing down at his own pants then back at Phil sheepishly.

“Really?” Phil says, smirking in amusement.

“Oh, leave me alone.”

Phil snorts, grabbing Dan’s arm to pull him down on top of him.

“It’s cute when you do that,” Phil says, kissing his forehead.

“You think it’s cute when I come in my pants.” Dan deadpans.

Phil shrugs.

“Everything you do is cute, alright?” Phil says.

Dan giggles softly, shaking his head and snuggling himself into the warm crook of Phil’s neck.

Phil feels Dan press a wet kiss there and feels his arm tighten around his waist as he tries to get comfortable against Phil.

Phil leans down, kissing Dan’s hair.

“Nerd,” he hears from below him. He can feel Dan’s smile against his skin.

“Yeah? What’re you gonna do about it?” Phil teases.

“Enjoy it for the rest of my life?”

Phil smiles, heart filling with warmth. He pulls Dan even tighter against him, just to hear his boyfriend giggle.

Yeah, Phil thinks he can live with that.  

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any fic concepts feel free to send them my way at @hystereks on the tweets


End file.
